I would never have thought
by MayFlower148
Summary: J. Jenks has been invited by the Cullen family to have him and his family go on a trip to Disney World with the Cullen family. J. Jenks doesn't know what to expect when he gets on that plane. He is surprised when he hears laughter, a lot of laughter. Is is also surprised when he finds out that his daughter has been keeping something from him. Will he be able to save her?
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

Jasper had agreed. J. Jenks, needed to be reworded for his years of hard work. At least that's what we would tell him that we were rewording him for. We were rewording him because without him we wouldn't have had a backup plan for Renesmee. I am more grateful to him, then he could ever imagine, so we are inviting him and his family to go to Disney World with us.

It was Esme's idea to take them on a trip. Renesmee insisted that we go to Disney World and no one can say no to that girl. That is how I ended up in a car with Jasper, driving to J. Jenks business place. Jasper was in a quite good mood, considering the fact that we were rewording a man that he had successfully terrified for years. But Jasper and I had become very close sense he came back.

"Jasper, are you sure that he is going to take this offer? With you here that is?" I asked him with a smile. Jasper smiled back and then pondered for a minute.

"I think so, he is terrified of me. But he also has a weird respect for me. All respect and terror he has for me will be gone by the end of this trip. He has never seen me acted remotely like a teenager. Now, he's going to see it at full force. I have no intention of acting older with Emmett at Disney World. I don't think I could pull it off if I tried." Jasper said laughing and shaking his head.

Jasper had become much better with humans in the short time that I have been working with him. He is doing very well, and loves the help. He is barely having any problems with the thirst at all. Which is making him happier by the day, and I can tell that he feels freer. He has this lightness to him; you can tell that it is taking off a huge burden from his shoulders.

Everyone else feels happier too, you just can't help feel happy when you are around him. I hoped that this would help J, but knew that his fear of Jasper would probably be too strong to do much. That's why I'm here; so that J could talk to someone he wasn't completely terrified of. Jasper had to come to clarify that I was indeed a member of the Cullen family.

I could tell as we got closer that Jasper was freaking out. He was stiffer then he has been lately. Every minute or so he would run his fingers through his hair, something he picked up from Edward. His leg was vibrating and I started to get worried.

"Jasper calm down. Everything will be fine; you aren't in your suit. Your hair is messed up you look normal, not intimidating. Then there's the fact that you won't act intimidating. I'm sure he'll feel as though the threat is gone. I'll try to be as nice as possible." I said looking out the window.

"How bad is he?" Jasper asked me with a frown.

"I don't know, but I think he's pretty bad. Let's not worry about it; we will be there in a minute or two." I said flatly, I was very board not having Emmett here, trying to get me to laugh. I wasn't working with Jasper, or playing with Renesmee. I really love my family; I have even started to like some shopping trips Alice takes me on.

"We're here, Jasper can you help me with something?" I asked innocently.

"Sure Bella, how can I help?" Jasper asked shrugging.

"Chicken? Please? Just to lighten the mood? Please?" I asked with big eyes and pocking my lower lip out. He rolled his eyes and nodded to me. He came and stood right by me. I jumped onto his shoulders and bent my knees so that they curled around his arms.

He started running human pace around and making weird turns to make it more fun. It was very fun and I started laughing, making him laugh with me. Then he went towards to door to the building. It was a very big door, very tall. But I still had to duck from it. Once we were inside I could tell that I needed to get down so we could talk to the lady at the front desk.

I leaned forward and sent us both to the ground, then after we hit the ground with a loud thud, I burst out laughing, telling the humans around me, that I was completely fine. Jasper chuckled and stood up then gave me his hand to help me up. Not that I needed it, but the humans around us would thing it sweet. I took it and let him help me up.

"Hello, how may I help you two?" The receptionist asked leaning on her elbows.

"We're priority clients, the Cullen's, we have an appointment." Jasper said very sweetly, dazzling her with his beautiful voice. I rolled my eyes; he didn't need to dazzle her, because we _did_ have an appointment.

She smiled, "Just one moment, let me tell him that you're here. He's with another client right now." she said as she looked at the other people waiting. There was only two other people and they looked like they were just waiting to leave with whoever was in there right now.

"That's fine we don't mind waiting, make sure to tell him to take his time. I don't want someone getting less time then they need, because I got here early. Tell him that we're in no rush." Jasper said with is musical voice that sounded perfect for just him. She smiled, picked up the phone and pressed a few buttons, and held up a finger to say, 'give me a minute'.

"Hello sir, the Cullen's are here to see you. But they wanted me to tell you that they are in no hurry and are perfectly fine with waiting until you are done with the client you are with now." She said into the phone.

"_How many are there?" _J. asked on the other side of the phone.

"Two… sir?" She answered I could tell that she didn't understand why that would matter right now.

"_Do they look angry or upset?" _he asked nervously.

"No, they both look to be in very good moods, they were laughing when they came in. Sir, why would you ask if they are angry?" She asked her boss in a whisper. She did not know that we could hear her perfectly.

"It's nothing, the client I am currently with is almost done." He informed her. "When the client comes out, you can send them in. Thank you." She nodded and hung up. She then turned back to us.

"I will send you in shortly. Feel free to sit down while you wait." She said I smiled and we both went to sit down.

"Do you think Nessie will be tall enough to go on the rides?" I asked as we sat down. I had sadly started calling Renesmee, Nessie too. It was useless trying to fight it; it's just a nickname after all. She was now the roughly the size of a 10 year old. She had a really big growth spurt a month ago and now she is growing much slower than before her growth spurt. Carlisle says it's because she needs to take the full 7 years to get to the age 16-19 and she grew 10 in just 1 year. But to be honest I don't think that that is the case. I think she's gonna grow faster than Noile did. I bet she will be looking about 16-19 in the next year.

"She's tall for even a ten year old, taller and thinner. She could probably past as an 11 year old. But if the people running the ride don't let her on, then we'll probably just bribe them." Jasper said surging, I agreed that was probably what we would do, no one can say no to her.

"We probably won't need to. She'll just ask in her cute little voice and her puppy dog face, and they wouldn't be able to say no." I said shaking my head, Jasper laughed at that, knowing that it was true. Then a young girl came in and she left without a word, the two others in the waiting room leaving behind her.

"You can go in now." The receptionist said I smiled at her in thank you and we stood up and went down the hall.

I could hear J. muttering, _He's brought Emmett with him… He's brought Emmett with him… He's bought Emmett with him… I'm gonna die… He's gonna have Emmett kill me… _under his breath. He must be very, very scared, but I couldn't help but laugh. Jasper wouldn't have needed Emmett to kill J. but he didn't know that.

I knocked lightly on the barley open door, and hear a small, "Come in." I push on it softly and it opens very slowly. I pock my head through and smile at him, then I open the door all the way and we both walk in.

"Hello, J. I'm back with my brother in law Jasper, for two things. The first to assure you that you get into no trouble for helping me, and that I am indeed a part of the Cullen family." I said as I walked in Jasper right behind me. J. waved his hands to the seats in front of him, offering us a seat. I took it gladly and Jasper sat next to me staying silent.

"Hello Bella, it's nice to see you again, and it's nice to see you Mr. Jasper." J. said half smiling, but still nervous. I could tell that Jasper was trying to send waves of calm to him.

Jasper then spook, "We were in a dangerous situation, and it was very nice to know that there was a backup plan for my niece, if anything should happen to us. The whole family is very, very grateful. If anything had happened to her, we would have been devastated. "

"Oh, that would be Vanessa right?" J. asked me. I smiled and bit my lip, trying not to laugh.

"Vanessa?" Jasper asked me with a raised eyebrow. I cracked and started laughing; Jasper looked at me patiently for the answer. I tried to calm down to no avail.

"Help" I gasped in between two of my laughs. Jasper put his hand on my shoulder to steady me, and to send waves of calm to me with more strength. I took a deep breath and said, "Thanks."

"Bella, what was so funny?" Jasper asked me with a frown.

"Sorry, I choose Vanessa, so that Jake could keep the nickname Nessie. It's just funny because I named them, Jacob and Vanessa Wolf. I'm sad that I forgot about that, he would have been rolling on the floor in laughter. I guess we can tell him when we get back." I said now calm. Jasper smiled really big and I knew that he thought it was _funny_.

"So I am guessing that Vanessa is not her name." J. said to me I shook my head.

"Her names Renesmee and everyone _loves_ to call her Nessie. I've just started, because I don't like it very much." I said.

"Well then, what is the second reason that you are here." J. asked in a business like voice.

"There is a little bit more to the first reason. But I think we can actually call it the third reason. The second reason why we are here is because I am no longer going to be the one you usually do business with. Bella is going to be taking my place." Jasper said softly but also with force.

"I am sorry for all of the rudeness that I have shown you over the years. Please don't base my family on how I have behaved. My family is filled with very good and kind people. I am also not as bad as I have seemed to you. I hope that over time you can learn to forgive me." Jasper said bowing his head in shame.

J. seemed to be in awe. He had probably never heard one nice thing come out of Jasper's mouth before. I was smiling; Jasper had done a very good job at apologizing. I had told him that he cannot expect to be forgiven right away, but he sounded very remorseful. J. could tell that Jasper was telling the truth.

Jasper then sighed and said, "I would also like to apologize for lying a lot about one of my brothers. Emmett, he is rather big, and strong. But he is very funny and nice. He is a lot like a big teddy bear. If I had wanted him to kill you, he would not have done it. He is very worried that you are scared of him."

Then I decided that Jasper had done very well and that I should start the topic of the trip, "As for the last reason why we are here. The whole family is very grateful for the work you have done for us over the years and for providing Renesmee with a backup plan in that time of trouble. My family and I want to thank you, and we let Renesmee choose exactly how. We want you to know that this is nowhere near enough to pay you back for what you have done for us. But… we would like you and your family to join us on a three week trip to Disney World. We will pay for everything."

"Wow! That's an amazing offer! I'll have to talk to my family about it. When will we be having this trip?" he asked me.

"Well, as soon as you can do it really. My family does not have any plans for a little while. Though Renesmee is very inpatient, she's young. She's looking forward to it so much." I said, trying, just a little, to make him feel like he had to say yes, for her.

"Yes, I will talk to my family about it. When do you want to meet, for me to tell you what me and my family have decided?" he asked me with a small smile.

"I will give you a number for you to call, when you and your family have decided." I said frowning, and then I asked, "Would you like me to tell you, or would you like me to write it down for you?"

"My memory is not as good as it used to be, I should probably have it written down." He joked.

"Okay, do you have a piece of paper I could use, and a pen?" I asked; he nodded, got a notepad and pen, and gave them to me. I smiled in thank you and took them.

On the notepad I wrote.

_Bella Cullen_

_Number: 206-376-9798_

_You can call at all hours._

"Jasper? Do you think I should put the home phone on here too? Just in case I leave my cell at the cabin or something?" I asked, Jasper nodded, he knew that my real worry was that my phone would break. It had a tendency to do that, a lot.

I added under what I had written already.

_If that doesn't work then call this number._

_Home Phone: 617-861-3962_

_I must warn you, if you call this phone it is very_

_likely that it's not going to be me that answers._

_Cabin Phone: 503-450-9938_

_We spend most of our time at the house, not the Cabin._

_At night we have people that need to get sleep._

_I wouldn't suggest that you call the cabin._

I hand him the paper, my handwriting had defiantly gotten better. I told myself that I needed to thank Edward later. I smiled at J. and said, "I hope you and your family can come. Let me know as soon as you can, about if you will." I stood up ready to leave.

"Well, really we must go. I promised Renesmee a game of hide and seek, and we don't want it to get dark. Do have a good rest of the day." I said as Jasper stood up beside me. I stock out my hand for J. to shake. J. shook my hand and then Jasper's. J. seemed to be used to the coldness of our skin.

"Good bye, I will call you when I know." J. said, Jasper and I walked out and I closed the door, leaving him to his thoughts.

**Author's note: I hope you liked it. It's my first fan fiction that I've shared so I'm sorry if it isn't really good. Also, I might have spelled J. Jenks's name like J. Janks a few times. I tried to get them all, but I might have missed a few. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Jason Jenks POV**

I knew that I was being stupid; I shouldn't have even told my family. But it was a really good offer, and I thought they would have at least tried to think about it. But no, why would two 8 year olds think about how dangerous it is to go to Disney World. They can't stop talking about how much fun they are going to have. My son that's 13 years old didn't care less. He was texting one of his friends.

My wife said that I was overreacting and that they were trying to be nice. But that can't be it; I have known Mr. Jasper for 15 years. He is very serious, rich, forceful, untrusting, and he is sometimes very scary. I am sure that the rest of his family is the same. Bella is new to the family; she is very kind and loving. But I'm sure after a few years she'll be as scary as Jasper.

Today is the day that we are getting on the plane to Florida and not coming back for 3 weeks. I had a small feeling that we wouldn't ever be coming back, that these were the last few weeks of my life. I was sitting with my family waiting to be allowed to board. I couldn't see Jasper or Bella anywhere and they were the only Cullen's that I had met. I didn't try to find them, it would be no use. I would text Bella once we were off the plane, so that we could meet up with them.

My cell phone buzzed. _Great,_ _it will probably be one of my clients. Wondering why I was not going to be available for the next few weeks._ I picked it up to see it was a text message from Bella.

_Are you there? Please tell me you aren't running late. _

I texted back, I didn't want to not be rude to Bella.

_Yeah, I'm here. Are you here? I can't see you._

My little girls were playing with a doll that I hadn't seen before. I watched them as I waited for Bella to answer. She did quickly, sending.

_Oh, yeah we're here. See you in the plane._

I didn't think we were going to see here on the plane. There were a lot of people getting on this plane. But if I didn't it would be fine. I would be seeing her for the next 3 weeks every day. I'm sure I'll see her more then I care for.

My wife looks at me and I guess she could see the uncertainty in my face because then she asks, "Jason what's wrong?" I sighed.

"I just don't know. What if this wasn't a good idea? I don't think the girls will mind, they will probably be too small to go on anything anyways. Blake doesn't care at all. Why are we doing this?" I asked, and she sighed.

"We are doing this because it is the right thing to do. This family is grateful, about something you did. They want to repay you for it. Jason, they can't be as bad as you are making them out to be. You need to give this family a chance." Sarah said then turned back to look at the children.

She was right; I needed to get them a chance. What better way than on a vacation? You are always in a better mood when on a vacation. I just hoped that that was enough. I have no idea what I will find when I walk onto that plane.

I kind of know what everyone in the family looks like.

_Alice Cullen (Mr. Jasper's wife), __is a very beautiful person, petite, the shortest of the Cullens at 4'10"__Her hair is cropped short, spiky, and an inky black color. She has the same golden eyes as everyone else in her family._

_Edward Cullen is_ _extremely attractive,__high cheekbones, a strong jawline, perfect eyebrows, a straight nose and full lips. His hair is an unusual bronze shade, he is 6'2" tall, and has a thin and lanky but muscular body._

_Rosalie Cullen is astoundingly gorgeous; she is 5'9" tall and statuesque, with an elegant figure similar to a model's. She has long wavy blond hair that falls halfway down to the middle of her back that perfectly suits the golden eyes that she shares with the rest of the Cullens._

_Emmett Cullen is __very tall, standing at 6'5", very burly, very intimidating, his strength gives him a rather filled out form, but he is not overweight, just muscular,__very handsome with dimples and slightly curly, dark brown hair that almost looks black, giving him a childish look not often seen in a grown man._

_Carlisle Cullen __has collar-length blond hair, is 6'2", with a well-toned medium frame, gentle golden eyes, and is slight but muscular, looks like a model._

_Esme Cullen is 5'6" tall, with billows of gently waving, caramel-colored hair. Her face is heart-shaped with dimples, and her figure is slender but rounded, extremely beautiful, delicate eyebrows and a warm, compassionate look to her face._

But I only knew those things from the papers I have had to make for them. I knew nothing about them really. I have never seen them. I guess this will be the first time that I see them, Renesmee and Jacob. Maybe Renesmee would like to play with Karissa and Ellie. We'll have to see.

The gate was open and we were supposed to line up so I got us all lined up where we were supposed to be. We were like one of the first people in line it was crazy. We walked very slowly and I held Karissa's hand. Ellie held her mother's hand and Blake was on his phone. When we finally got to the plane the flight attendant asked our name, how weird.

"Jason Scott." I said confused. The guy nodded.

"You and your family will be sitting closer to the front. Through this curtain, then anywhere you like. The rest of your company is already there. I hope you have a good flight." The guy said as he pointed his arm in the opposite direction as the people in front of us had gone. I nodded and did as he had told me to.

When we were on the other side of the curtain I saw something I hadn't expected to see.

All of the family were laughing, one was rolling on the floor, one was crying, one was on their knees clutching their stomach, one was clutching the wall for support, one was covering their face with their hands, one was hitting there head agenized the wall, one was covering their mouth as they sat on a chair, one had their forehead on their palm, then there was two in the middle. They were in a hug and laughing so hard that I don't think they were breathing.

Then the girl who was laughing so hard she was crying looked up. She had beautiful brown eyes. The smile she had already had, grow bigger. "Guys look," her very beautiful voice said. She pointed to us happily. Everyone's eyes shot in our direction and they stopped laughing, but their smiles did not fade.

"Hello, you must be J. My name is Esme, this is my family." The women who had covered her mouth said. I noticed that one of the ones in the middle who was hugging was Mr. Jasper. He looked so happy.

The girl that had covered her face entirely skipped over to me. Then gave me a hug and said, "Hello J, my name's Alice I'm so happy to meet you." She said bouncing up and down while she spook. She was obviously very hyper; I couldn't see how her and Mr. Jasper worked together. But I shrugged it off, not my business.

"Jacob, stop rolling around on the floor. We need to introduce ourselves." The young girl said, I could now tell that she was Renesmee. Though she looks much older then she had in the picture I'd seen. The guy that was rolling on the floor stopped and sighed, then stood up.

"Jacob," was all he said then he nodded to me, and sat down. The one that had been banging his head on the wall, walked toward me with a grin on his face.

"I'm Emmett; I'm a funny, playful guy. But don't mess with my family or I'm a scary person to be with. I'm strong, I'm funny, and I'm sexy. I'm a pretty cool guy, trust me." He said then he sat down, Alice followed after him and cocks her head to the side in front of him.

"Emmett, where did you get that neckless?" She asked him, he shrugged and he looked at Rosalie. Who was the person Jasper had been hugging. Rosalie looked confused too, he sighed.

"Oh, you stole it. Okay, I won't tell the others about it. Except Jasper and Edward but that because I can like never lie to them" Alice chirped as she skipped over to Jasper. Then she stopped and turned toward us.

"You should sit down; the plane will be lifting off soon." She informed us. Then grabbed Jasper's hand and dragged him to two seats agenized the wall. I looked around the room. The floor was empty; the seats were only agenized the wall. They faced the middle, so we could all see each other when we sat.

I did as Alice said and found a seat, Sarah sat by me. Blake sat by Emmett and Rosalie. Ellie sat by Jacob and Renesmee. Karissa looked around a few times then went and sat by Alice and Jasper. I did not like that, but there was nothing I could do, I was supposed to _try_.

I could tell that this was going to be a long 3 weeks.

**Author's Note: Just by the way, in the last chapter when it has the phone numbers. Note of them are mine or anyone that I knows. They are rejection hotline numbers. Also, Karissa and Ellie are his 8 year old twins, I'm telling you this just in case that did not make. I hope you like it. Next chapter will either be from Karissa's, or Jasper's POV. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Karissa's POV**

I sat with Alice, and the blond one. Alice seems really nice, and she's just so happy. I have a way of knowing who someone is when I first meet them. Well, at least the kind of person someone is. I don't have magical powers or anything. I'm just very observant, my family thinks I'm just quiet, but that's not it. I'm silent; I've never said one word.

Ellie is loud and talks a lot, so they think she got loud and I got quiet. I think it's kind of sad that my own parents don't know that I can't talk. Ellie doesn't even know, she is my twin sister. But she is only 8, wait I'm only 8 too, why do I have to be more mature. Egh!

So here I am as silent as come be in a room full of very nice people. That my dad is afraid of, and my family who I've never said a word to. Oh, also… one of the guys who haven't introduced themselves is staring at me. Like I told him that I'm a hippo or something. Which I didn't, I couldn't have if I wanted to.

Alice smiles at me, and asks, "What's your name?" I point to my shirt, which has my name on it. Like all my other shirts, and my backpack and my coat. Ellie and I look exactly the same, so our parents have our names on us at all times so that they can tell who's who. It's also why they haven't figured it out yet, because they think I have talked. But it was just Ellie.

"Karissa? That's a pretty name, how did you get it?" She asked I shrugged like I didn't know. But I did, I just couldn't tell her. Alice was really pretty, and she was being really nice. I wish I could tell her that, thank her for her kindness.

I took out my drawing pad; drawing was something I loved to do. A picture's worth a thousand words right? I put up a finger telling her to wait one second. Then I drew the best I could, I drew her and the blond. Above her I put her name, above the blond guy I put a question mark.

I gave her the drawing and she smiled and asked, "May I barrow your pencil?" I nodded and handed her my pencil. She erased the question mark and wrote something down. Then she handed the drawing pad and pencil back to me. The word she had written above the guy was his name.

_Jasper_

Jasper was the name of the guy daddy was most afraid of, but Jasper seemed very nice. I frowned, that was very confusing he seemed to be fine to me. Why would my daddy be scared of him? Did he do something bad? Alice seems to love him, he can't be bad if Alice loves him.

I put my Drawing pad away so that it would be safe when we were lifting off. I did my buckle and waited, I didn't have to wait long. But we weren't allowed to take of our buckles for a long time. When we could, I had grown tired so I undid it and lay back in the seat. Welcoming sleep to come and consume me.

I opened my eyes a crack and I saw my family asleep, the Cullen family wasn't I closed my eyes and breathed really slowly. I had faked sleeping many times and was very good at it. I waited for one of them to say something.

"She said that she was very observant, that she notices things that other people don't notice." One man that I had not heard before said.

"Edward, she won't find out. Every little girl or little boy thinks they have a super power." Alice's voice said.

"Why are we even talking about this? We have to go on this trip now, even if she is observant. It's too late now; remember we're doing this for Renesmee." A sweet but harsh voice said. They were in a fight about the trip?

"I know Bella, but we have to be careful. You figured it out pretty well when you were still human." Edward said; she wasn't human? Is this why daddy's scared of them?

"I had to figure it out; I was in love with you. We're soul mates; bad things would have happened if I hadn't figured it all out." Bella said sweetly.

"But guys what is she figures it out? I don't think she would be very happy at Disney World if she's with a bunch of vampires." Emmett said seriously; they were vampires? Was I going to make it home? Was I gonna make it out of this trip alive?

"We wouldn't eat her Emmett." Alice said harshly. They were vampires, they just wouldn't eat me.

"Alice, she wouldn't know that. She probably wouldn't let us explain, we wouldn't be able to tell her that we feed on animals not humans. She would freak out and refuse to talk to us." Jasper said; I had heard him talking to Alice before I fell asleep. They were vampires; they wouldn't eat me, because they only drink animals.

"Alice, don't look into her future. She'll start to notice that you always know how she'll answer, that you know when she's gonna trip." Edward said.

"Okay, then you do not get to read her mind." Alice snapped back.

"I'm not, Bella's blocking her." Edward said, I was a little confused but just kept lessoning.

"Okay, that's the deal. Alice doesn't get to look into Karissa's future. Edward doesn't get to read her mind. Jasper has to feel her emotions, but he can't manipulate them. Bella always blocks her with her shield." Esme said, sweetly.

"Yes." Everyone said, I was a bit surprised that I had kept breathing slowly, and kept my heart rate down. But I just wasn't freaking out; I was no longer tired though. My throat started to hurt, probably from the breathing. That's probably what woke me up in the first place.

I winced, this happened every night. My throat would start to hurt in the middle of the night and wake me up. Then that was the sleep I got, but my body was fine with it. I had never been able to sleep, my body was fine. But during the day I had to be very careful with my breaths. Not to fast not to slow. Or I would start chocking. It's scary, and every time I think I'm going to die. But then I start to be able to breathe again.

I open my eyes, and then a tear rolls down my check. Breathing shouldn't be something that is this hard, I'm only 8 years old, and I'm already having trouble breathing. I needed help but I couldn't ask for it. I knew that it was only a matter of time before I stopped breathing. Could these vampires help me? Probably not, because they don't even know I needed help.

_What if I don't get through this trip? What is if I die and no one can stop it? Should I try to tell them? They wouldn't tell my secret, not if I promised not to tell theirs, right? Right, they wouldn't tell, they'd understand._

Alice was still sitting by me and was looking at me with a worried expression as she watched me cry silently. She looked at Jasper and he said quietly not wanting to startle me, "She is in pain, is angry, and is scared. You should talk to her." _Oh yeah, he reads people's emotions._

I took out my drawing pad and for the first time ever, I didn't draw, I wrote down two words.

_Help me_.

Then handed the pad to her, she looked at in in shock then asked me, "Sweetie, what's wrong?" I grabbed the pad and wrote.

_I can't tell you._

Then gave it back to her, she looked at me questioningly. "Why?" She asked worry etched in her fetchers. I put out my hand asking her the pad. She gave it to me, I wrote immediately at I got it back.

_I have a secret, my family doesn't know. If I show you, then you have to promise not to tell them. _

I kept the pad in my hands and just made it more visible to her. She nodded and whispered, "I promise." I shook my head and wrote.

_It has to be more than that. You can't tell my family, they can't know my secret. You must understand you have a secret too. Please, they can't know._

She looked shocked that I had known she has a secret but she nodded and said, "I promise, Karissa. I won't tell your family your secret."

_Thank you._

I wrote and showed her, then not waiting for a reply. I flipped to a new page and turned to face her. So that she could not see my drawing while I was still drawing it. I put my finger up telling her to wait. She nodded and I went to my drawing.

I worked on this with cushion, not wanting to get it wrong and confuse her. I drew me with my hands around my throat with big eyes. My mouth was slightly opened. Then I handed her the drawing, she looked at it then at me then at it again. Then she asked, "What is this supposed to mean?" I put my hands on my throat to show her. Then I looked at the pad and she handed it to me. Under the drawing I wrote.

_I have problems breathing._

She looked at me and she looked like she wanted to cry. She then whispered very quietly, "Can I tell my family?" I nodded and she asked, "Why haven't you told anyone?" still in a whisper.

I looked down, she was right I should have told someone. But I just couldn't tell my family, it felt like they should have figured it out on their own. But what was going on was very dangerous and I could have died. I decided to tell her the truth.

_They should have figured it out on their own. Plus, I couldn't they wouldn't lesson or even try to figure it out._

She closed her eyes and I wrote more.

_Alice, they are very oblivious. They barely even notice that I'm "quiet". In case you haven't noticed I don't talk… and I never will. Alice, I'm not quiet; I'm silent._

I poked her arm and she opened eyes and looked at what I had written. She gasped and asked, "Really?" I nodded. She looked at me then she looked at Jasper, "Jasper, look at what she wrote. We have to have Carlisle look at her or something." Jasper looked at what I had written down and the picture I had drawn. Then he nodded his head to Alice.

"Carlisle, will you come look at Karissa? This is very important, and we need a doctor's help." Jasper said not very loudly. I looked around the room; everyone was sitting where they were sitting when I fell asleep. There were a few lights on so it wasn't too dark, but it was dark enough for my family to sleep.

The other blond man that I hadn't known the name of walked toward me. I guess he must be Carlisle, I smiled at him. He kneeled in front of me and said. "Hello Karissa, I'm a doctor, I want to help you. But you're going to have to answer some questions." I frowned, I couldn't answer his questions.

"Carlisle, she can't. She can't talk at all." Alice said to him, I looked down and nodded.

Carlisle looked at me and lifted my chin up so that I was looking at him. "That's okay, nod for yes, shake your head for no, shrug your shoulders for I don't know, and if none of those are right, then write it down." I nodded I could do those things.

"Are you in pain?" I nodded.

"Can you show me where?" I nodded and pointed to my neck.

"Do you have trouble breathing?" I nodded.

"Do you have trouble sleeping?" I nodded.

"Do you ever feel as though you're chocking?" I nodded. This guy was guessing everything right, he must be very observant.

"What does the pain feel like in your throat?" I wrote my answer.

_Burning, it feels like I'm on fire._

"Have you ever tried to make it go away?" I shook my head.

"Does it ever go away?" I shook my head.

"Do you want it to go away?" I waited for a moment, and then nodded. I was pretty sure that I wanted it to go away.

"Have you ever done any tests for it?" I shook my head.

"Does it hurt anywhere else?" I nodded.

"Where?" I pointed to my chest.

"I think I know what's wrong with you." He sighed; I looked at him silently asking him what it was.

"You have something wrong with your lungs, possibly a hole." He said and I froze right there. I might have a hole in my body that isn't supposed to be there. I was gonna die.

**Author's note: Yes, things are going to be happening with little Karissa. I know she sounds too old to be 8 years old, but she had to grow up really fast. I hope you like her. Also, she is not a vampire. Just in case there was confusion there.**


End file.
